


Wirt - Change is the Only Constant

by VermeilH20



Series: Pinescones in the Wood [2]
Category: Gravity Falls, Over the Garden Wall (Cartoon)
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexuality, First Day of School, Fluff, Gen, Healing, High School, Mystery, Nerdiness, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Talking, Teenage Dipper Pines, Teenage Mabel Pines
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-07-19 20:19:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7375993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VermeilH20/pseuds/VermeilH20
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My first fic! The story will be told in alternating viewpoints.<br/>__________________________________________________________</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic! The story will be told in alternating viewpoints.  
> __________________________________________________________

"The woods are waiting." A menacing shadow reached out its hands. From its head, sharp antlers twisted upward to form a dark, suffocating canopy.

Blood and sap trickled from the gaps, black and red. "I am part of you..."

Gasping, the boy sat up in his bed. The silvery moonlight illuminated a clarinet propped up near an old tape player. Normal parts of decidedly normal life. He turned around.  
"Ugh." Sitting on his pillow, next to where his head had been, was a large, dripping frog. "Shoo. Go back to Greg's room." A poke sent it jumping down, croaking in protest. Turning the pillow over, he barely noticed the seeping wetness.

It had just been a dream. It had to have been.

He lay down, pulling the blanket a bit closer as he slipped into a dreamless slumber.


	2. First Day, Fresh Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FYI, I will be updating every Sunday and Wednesday from now until September.  
> I'm trying to stay true to the character's personalities. Feedback on that would be welcome!

The building seemed larger, somehow. Looming overhead in a style that defied categorization.

Just like California.

After the Halloween Incident, his mother and the stepfather had become concerned about Gregory. The boy would not stop talking about bird-girls, witches with scissors and dancing skeleton people. While wild imaginations were perfectly normal in children (and aspiring poets), the utter conviction Greg had in these increasingly macabre creatures disturbed them. When he had begun talking about a man-deer that turned children into trees to feed on the sap, everyone had had enough.

He was convinced the stepfather thought they had been doing drugs in the graveyard. His mother just thought the scary storytelling had gotten too intense for Greg.  
He himself, though, was still not sure what to think, and it had been almost a year.

At any rate, the four of them had left home (and the nearby woods) to move to California over the summer. He supposed they hoped that the Sunny State would restore some of Greg's sunniness. The only downside was that the stepfather was trying to be more "like a father", thanks to some theory that he was "acting out". It had taken a while to convince him that a ride to high school was unnecessary.

Feeling oddly displaced, he straightened his collar and walked through the doors.


	3. Classy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AP English class, because that is the only one I can see them taking together.  
> ______________________________________________________________________________________

He walked into AP English with a slight smile dancing on his face. At least he had proved talented enough to get into it. Unlike in science. How could different states have such different teaching practices when every one was supposed to follow Common Core?

Seeing the rows of books lining the room lifted him from his melancholy. At least he did not have to compete with that Jas....

Someone ran into him, toppling them both into the shelf. As the bell rang, he barely heard a quick "Sorry". Picking himself up from the floor, he saw his assailant, a shorter boy in a fuzzy hat, run hastily to the teacher's desk.

Hoping he had not made too much of a fool of himself, he walked over to the middle seats. Not to forward to be labelled a nerd, but not to far back to be a deviant. Sitting down, he hoped nothing would go wrong for another hour.


	4. In a Name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They notice each other. (Short one today. Updating daily until the 28th.)  
> ______________________________________________________________________

The teacher paused, her eyes sweeping the class. "Is there a...Wirt here?"

Almost immediately, a flurry of whispering and giggled began.\

"What kind of...."  
"Must be a family thing...."  
"Cute...."

Cute was a word you applied to birds, music and occassionaly frogs. Not real names.

Well, he had certainly been wrong about events. "Here." He hoped the novelty would pass.

Even if he sometimes still wished to be noticed.


	5. Booking

How had he been stupid enough to write his nickname into the sign-in sheet? What were the chances that the kid sitting next to him would have an equally strange nickname? Wirt snuck a closer look.

The boy had brownish hair with a slight reddish tinge and was rather skinny. He wore a denim vest over a red t-shirt.

What was most fascinating was his ridiculously fuzzy hat. It seemed like something a lumberjack in an old Western would wear, and looked much too heavy for the torpid California summer. Wirt thought it was interesting.

"All right, class. Let us start with the ice breaker activity." The teacher grinned at the expectant faces. "Find someone who chose the same summer reading book as you and discuss the themes in the narrative." She ignored the protestant murmurs. "This is AP English, not a free period. I expect a list from each pair by the end of the class. It will count as your first assignment."

The students began shifting, trying to find partners. Wirt looked around nervously. What would he say? How would he approach them? People in California were so much cooler, right?

He was thrilled when he saw a copy of Toni Morrison's "Beloved" being pulled from his neighbor's bag. He did look just as nervous as Wirt felt...


End file.
